The Patakis
by kameronscott33
Summary: This spinoff stars the patakis. All other fanfics are complete. GeraldXPhoebe (Rating will be up to K for drama, nothing intimate)
1. Chapter 1

It was around lunchtime. As usual, Helga was teasing Arnold. But Arnold didn't know something tragic was about to happen to him.

"Phoebe, this is going to so fun."

"Why, Helga?"

"I put a punching gizmo inside Arnold's locker. When it opens, he won't even know what hit him."

What Helga didn't know is that her plan would backfire. Gerald heard everything and when he saw Arnold about to open his locker...

" _Arnold, look out!"_

As Arnold dusted himself off, the whole school saw Gerald lying unconcious.

As Principal Wartz called an ambulance, he called Arnold and Helga to his office, while Phoebe was sitting by Gerald in the hospital room.

 **Like and review and follow please.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Gerald laid unconcious, Arnold and Helga was sitting in the principal's office. Then, Helga confessed it was for Arnold and she rigged it. Arnold was so pissed off that he stormed out of the office. But everyone made up .


	3. Chapter 3

The city of Hillwood was upset at Mayor Gladhand. They wanted change for their city.

They wanted an honest man. They looked up to Big Bob Pataki. He was given thousands of letters persuading him to run against the mayor. He asked his family if he should run. They unanimously agreed. The latest hypothetical poll showed 99% would approve of Big Bob running for mayor. Then, he said the words Hillwood wanted to hear: He was running for mayor. Everyone, except the mayor, was joyful. Gladhand was in trouble.

After a fundraising banquet, Mayor Goldhand called and challenged to a debate. Big Bob won the debate. 3 weeks later, big bob was mayor


	4. Chapter 4

January 12, 2015. Hillwood was in a gala mood. They had sworn in Big Bob Pataki for mayor. Hillwood believed that there were happy days to come. But problems came early.

A bllizard hit Hillwood. The toll was devestating. 80 people died while 99% of the city was without power. Big Bob said he would restore power. Only in his neighborhood. He was arrested and replaced by Councilman Marty Green.

Sorry its short. Im a newbie. Critize and like plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Election Night, 2016: Gerald was competing with Congressman Todd Young in one of the closely watched senate races in the country (FYI: The senate race is in Kentucky). The current semate standed at 50-49. If Gerald won the senate race, not only would he pull off a political upset, but he would give the Democrats control of the senate without a 50-50 tie. The same case with Todd Young. Then a call was made. But it was about control of the House. The Democrats would get control of the house since 2016. Then, history was made. At 11pm, Hillary Clinton became our first woman president with wins on the West Coast. At 2am, the final returns came in from Indiana:

•Johannsen(D): 51% Young(R): 49% Gerald had won the election by 33 votes.

 **Sorry for not updating. Very busy week. Like and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

On January 6th, the 116th Congress was about to begin. Gerald Johannsen, the newly elected senator from Indiana, was about to be sworn in by the Vice President. Gerald knew the Vice President. He knew him from school. That man was Arnold Shortman, who was Hillary's choice for her running mate. He chatted with Arnold before he gave the official oath of senator. "Gerald, this is big." Arnold said. "Yeah, right." Gerald said. Gerald was sworn in. It's going to be a long day, Gerald said to himself.

It was. For 4 hours, Gerald debated with John McCain on abortion. McCain said it should be for the states to decide. Gerald said it should be legal with the exception for religious beliefs.

After that debate, the bill was passed 55-45. After Congress was adjourned, Gerald drove home. After eating dinner, Gerald told Phoebe about Congress that day. Phoebhe gave Gerald estatic news. She was pregnant. Gerald wasn't just esgatic. He was so happy that he took her out for a night drive, showing her all the monuments. When they got home, Phoebe was going to clean the house . Suddenly, Gerald said he had it under control.

Two things hit Phoebe. She had the best husband. And one who could be president.


	7. Chapter 7

The fanfics are on hiatus due to school. Sorry! :(


	8. Chapter 8

The past 9 months were great for Gerald Johannsen. He has a job as United States Senator from Indiana. He was expecting a baby boy in that October. Nothing could be better.

On a fall October day, Gerald & Arnold drove to the hospital. Thdy had received word after Congress had adjorned that Phoebe had went into lavor and was currently at the George washington University Hospital. When they got there, Phoebe had gaven birth to a healthy baby boy.

They named him Gerald Johannsen, Jr.


	9. Chapter 9

After Gerald Johannsen, Jr. was born, Phoebe and Gerald was noticing something different about Helga and Arnold. A couple married for 15 years was not the happy couple they usually were. Ever since Arnold became vice president, he hasn't spent much time with Helga. Two weeks later, Arnold told Gerald, "I'm considering filing for divorce." At first, Gerald thought it was a joke. But as he saw Arnold and Helga's marriage withering away day by day. This was concerning not only him. It was concerning Phoebe, too.

During the 21 years the were married, Gerald and Phoebe saw a happier Arnold and Helga. When they were kids, Helga was neglected by her parents. One day, when Helga was 4, she had walked to preschool on a rainy day alone, unnoticed to her parents. When Arnold helped her, she thought he was the only person who cared about her.

But when Arnold got into politics, the sky was starting to fall with their marriage. With him focusing on Washington ¼ of the time, Helga thought politics were consuming Arnold. When he ran for Indiana's 1st congressional district, he won by 1 point. When he ran for a 2nd term, he lost by 2 points. He didn't stop there, though. He won 2 terms as governor of Indiana. He was nominated for vice president with on Hillary Clinton's ticket by a whisker. After winning in a landslide, he was calling every supporter that voted for the ticket. Literally. When he went home, he would go straight to the room and prepare for congress. Every night that would happen. The same with being vice president.

Gerald and Phoebe came up with a plan. They would call them both to their favorite restraunt, Chez Pierre. They had their 1st date there. They would get them together to talk. Hopefully, they could get their marriage back on track. There was one question in their head:

Would their plan work or backfire?


	10. Chapter 10

It was January 14: Operation Marriage Fixer.

After Congress was adjourned, Gerald told Arnold to meet him at Chez Paris at 6pm. Arnold reluctantly agreed. Gerald drove home to see if Phoebe persuaded Helga to Chez Paris. Helga reluctantly agreed as well. The plan was currently going well. As they drove Gerald Johannsen, Jr to his grandparents, they were wondering one thing: What happened to this couple who had it so well? After they dropped Gerald Jr. off at the Hyderdals, they went to Chez Paris. After Arnold and Helga arrived, they went to tables where Gerald and Phoebe were seated. They were pounded with a number of questions asking why they were there. Finally, after taking the pounding too much, Gerald exploded with anger. He constintly yelled at Arnold. Phoebe left with Gerald. In the middle of the night, Arnold said he wasn't going to get a divorce. Gerald was estatic to hear that.

Gerald told Phoebe the good news. After a near catastrophic event that could have ended a marriage. But it was prevented. The plan was a sucess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for 1 day delay. Storm knocked out power. No power means no fanfic. I hope you understand. Anyway, let's get ready. And I have a challenge. We have two more episodes before the season finale. Let's see if we can hit 1,000 views by then. I will also be working on my previous fanfic, Life with the Flynns, starting after the season finale. Let's begin.**

On October 15, 2017, Arnold received a phone call from someone unexpected: Helga's mother.

Miriam Pataki hasn't been last seen since she left Big Bob a decade and a half ago. She needed Arnold and Helga's help. Big Bob was just released from prison and was targeting the people who put him there. Miriam was one of them. Arnold hesitantly asked her has she gotten over alcohol. She said she had given up alcohol recently. Arnold hesitantly said yes. He told Helga and she was outraged. He went to bed with a slap sting.

[AT GERALD'S HOUSE]

After Congress adjourned for lunch, Arnold went and talked for lunch with Gerald.

"So how the wife?" Gerald teased.

"Feel's like war." Arnold said.

Rolling his eyes, Gerald asked "Now what?"

"Helga's mom called me last night."

"What?"

"She needs our help because Bob just been released from prision and is targeting her."

"WHAT THE..(Censored)!"

"Helga's didn't take it well last night."

"And?"

"And I went to bed with a slap on face."

"Ouch."

"It did hurt."

"I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I hope your right."

 **Like it? Follow and like please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. Busy with school and everything else. I will get to Life with the Flynn after the season finale of this episode. Also, I recommend you read** ** _Oh! Rhonda_** **by Orange ratchet. The 5th arc just ended. The ending is shocking. Check it out. Anyway, on with the 11th episode. We are changing the subject, we are not continuing the visitor episode. We are going to do something a little different. After Governor Scott Walker dropped out, I thought about an alternative version of himself running. You'll find out right now.**

"This imbecile!" shouted Arnold.

This gained Helga's attention. "Honey," she asked. "What's wrong?"

"That stupid Donald Trump! He's split the Republican party. He just made Scott Walker quit! That does it!"

"Uh-oh!" said Helga, seeing steam (literally! xo GOTEM!) coming out of his ears.

"I'm calling Gerald." Arnold said.

As Arnold dialed Gerald, Helga was trying to calm Arnold down. Nothing could.

"Hello? Gerald?"

"Yeah?" Gerald answered.

"It's Arnold."

"If its about Trump, _waaaay_ ahead of you."

"He's losing control. We need to stop him!"

"How about getting all of the Republican members of Congress to protest against him?"

"No. The FBI would be on to it."

"Creating TV advertisement."

"No money. Stupid deal."

"Well, what should we do?"

Arnold had an idea suddenly. "Running for president?"

Gerald was looking like he had been struck by a bullet. "Arnold! The GOP field is crowded. There's not enough room for a 16th candidate!"

"I mean as an independent." Arnold said.

"That's what I meant."

"Should we or should we not?"

"Let's do it."

 _October 12th, 2015: Today, in front of Liberty University, Senators Arnold Pataki-Shortman and Gerald Johannsen-Heyerdahl announced a candidacy for president and vice president under an independent campaign._

like, follow, review and comment please.


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought that an independent should be included in a major party primaries. Since Arnold and Gerald are republicans, they'll be facing off (uggg..) Donald Trump (#Paininass) Memphis, where I live, there is a tight election tomorrow. Since I'm a political junkie, I'll be up keeping with the competitive mayor race. I'll be watching at least a dozen mayoral candidates. Yeah! #Prayforme. Also heard about Caleb. My heart goes to Caleb' s family. #Ripcaleb. Anyway on with the story.**

It was the annual Iowa fair. What many people came out to see WAS the 17 Presidential candidates for the republican nomination. 2 of them were independents: Arnold shortman and Gerald johannsen. They were currently leading in Iowa by 9 points against Donald trump. They first ate sausage wrapped in a pancake on a stick. Then they participated in some competitions, mostly losing them. Then came the speech. Arnold said that he supported the right to die, described himself as a conservative environmentalist, said that he would bring Congress together, despite their beliefs. Gerald said that only the country would work with a conservative and joint congress built on integrity, not political party affiliations. After that, they went back to Washington.

A few months later...

 _We are saying that Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johansson have won the Iowa caucus with 50% of the vote._

 _Arnold shortman thanked his and Johansson' s supporters for the overwhelming victory in Iowa. They say their confident they will win New Hampshire._

 _The lose in Iowa is a major blow to trump. If he doesn't win New Hampshire next week, he is done._


	14. Chapter 14

_"What did I do to earn contempt,"_ Arnold said. After he and Gerald won Iowa, New Hampshire was a few days away. Gerald said that they were leading in new Hampshire. Arnold didn't care about poll numbers. Helga was on his mind. She was showing symptoms of morning sickness. After getting word during a debate in new Hampshire that Helga was indeed pregnant, Arnold world got a little brighter. He was going to have his first child!

But then critics were making Arnold angry. Many were criticizing on Arnold for focusing on his wife. He said this was another reason America didn't trust the press.

Then, critics struck him hard again. Arnold was now fed up with the American press. "I rather live in Canada than suffer the disdainful mouth of the American press."

He asked Gerald to come into his office.

"Gerald," said Arnold, "give me your honest and most sincere response. Should I drop out?"

"What?" Gerald said in question.

"Should I drop out?"

"Wait a sec...are you considering dropping out of he race?"

"Yes."

"But you have one of the best campaigns in history. What would make you drop out?"

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

"Arnold why would you want to end your campaign," asked a confused Gerald. "You won New Hampshire, South Carolina, and Nevada. What would make you end the most successful campaign in history?"

"The press," Arnold muttered.

"The what?"

"THE PRESS, GERALD! THE PRESS IS TALKING ABOUT HOW SINCE WILMA WAS BORN, I HAVEN'T TAKEN MY CAMPAIGN SERIOUSLY! PARDON ME IF I HAVE A NEWBORN AND A WIFE TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Gerald had never seen him blow up like that.

Arnold then started to break down and collapsed on his knee, weeping on one sleeve, holding on to the top of a chair with the other.

"I'm sorry, Gerald," Arnold said between weeps. "This press is killing me. How am I going to make it on Super Tuesday with the press trying to tear me down?"

"Arnold, this press is madness, I agree," said Gerald. "But this press isn't worth breaking down and getting angry over. Anybody who tries to break you down, ignore them. You control you. You control this campaign. And I believe you should keep the fight going."

Arnold knew he could count on Gerald. He knew that Gerald could help him, THE most optimistic kid in his neighborhood in Hillwood. Nobody came close to Gerald (except Helga and Wilma, of course) to cheering him up. He was glad to be running with Gerald as his vice leader. He rose up and stood straight and said: "Set up a news conference for the next hour."

"You got it, Arnold," said Gerald.

 **JCOKEJEIDJJRJRMJDKDNSISJDNEIENZNSUEKROOFNFOFKFNFIFBJRDJNERODODDKDJDDJJDDHIJDJRIDDNDJDJDBDIDBDHDKDBDKDBDBDUDBDJEIDNRURURRUJRHURJEHRJRJEJD**

1 HOUR LATER

"It has came to my attention that the press has judged me for my absence from the campaign due to the birth of my daughter. The remarks thrown by the press targeted at my family are absolutely appalling. The press has only one job and one job only: To report on the news and other useful information to American citizens and citizens all around the world. They have also made speculation about me dropping out before Super Tuesday, the biggest day in the presidential primaries yet. I believe after sweeping the Iowa caucuses, the New Hampshire primary, the South Carolina primary, and the Nevada caucuses, dropping out is not an option. Therefore, to wrap up the press conference, I intend to stay in the presidential race all the way to the Republican National Convention in Cleveland, Ohio."

And with that, Arnold walked confidently, leaving the press ashamed and prepared to cover Arnold and Gerald's victories on super Tuesday.


	16. Chapter 16

After losing to Trump in Indiana, Arnold bowed out of the race for President, saying he would instead focus on being Vice President of the United States. With his withdrawal, Donald Trump was now the presumptive GOP nominee for President. With the campaign behind him. Arnold, along with Gerald and their families went back to work. But it was Arnold going back to Washington to meet with the President. Gerald, however, had to fly to Indianapolis to make an important announcement.

The next day...

Cameras were live on all of the national TV outlets as Gerald Johanssen had an important announcement to make.

"And to conclude my remarks," Gerald said, "We have a new chapter to make."

Back in Washington, in his office, Arnold was watching MSNBC coverage of Gerald's announcement.

"And that's what I, Gerald Martin Johanssen, am announcing my candidacy for the United States Senate seat in Indiana, officially." After his final remarks, Arnold just smirked to himself.

"That's my Gerald," Arnold said to himself.

TP

It was October 2nd, Gerald was campaigning in Indianapolis. He said that they if you want jobs, healthcare, and the pursuit of happiness, you'd have to "Keep Cool with Johanssen." After the rally, he was introduced a poll which made his heart sink. He was behind his challenger, lawyer Kaiser Kyle, by 62 points. He then challenged Kyle to a debate. He declined. Gerald, needing a boost before polling day, called Arnold and asked him to campaign.

_.._._._._.._._.._._..._._..._.._.._..._._._..._._.._._.._._._._._._.._.._._._._..._. . .. . . . . . . .

It was November 6th, two days before election day. Arnold and Gerald both had a rally in Fort Wayne. Ironically, that was the only major city in Indiana he carried in the primary a few weeks prior. 764,600 people from Indiana gathered there. It would be the only time Arnold would campaign. The next day, a poll was released showing this:

Gerald Johanssen: 64%

Kaiser Kole: 2%

Undecided: 33%

Gerald was now leading by 62 points. He was confident he would win on polling day.

On election night, the results in Indiana were in.

The results were:

✅Johanssen: 65%

Kole: 34%


End file.
